gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Rohi Taurel
Rohi Taruel is an animus pilot in the Gauss Dominion Animus Corps. Biography Rohi Taurel spent her early years living with her adopted parents on the planet Driton. Living in an isolated farming community she had little understanding that she lived in a galactic society, or even that there were other villages on the planet. She did possess some knowledge surrounding alien landscape growing up, but was misinformed by her parents telling her that Driton was the only planet that sentient life had ever lived on. Living in a farming community, Rohi developed an extensive love with plants, animals and nature, developing a great appreciation for simple outdoor activities such as hiking, exploring and swimming. She also learned to develop an interest in art and literature, and a philosophy of humility and self respect. However she did express a desire to "do more", to which she was told by other members of her village to "be careful what you wish for". Induction into the Animus Corps In mid 1208DE, shortly after Rohi had turned 16, with the incursion of the New Ascendancy, the Dominion started a frantic program to screen for potential animus pilots, sending detachments to every star system to screen and draft all citizens from the most remote corners of the galaxy. A small party of testers discovered that Rohi had a propensity of 573, and told that her service was required by the galaxy. Rohi however refused to go. Sector 8 agents, however, blackmailed her into joining the corps, saying that if she refused to join; her name, hometown and animus propensity, and statement of refusal to fight would be made public by the government and would not offer any protections for her and her village should other citizens, disgruntled by her lack of service and willingness to save lives, preform violent acts against her or her village. Recognizing she had no alternative, she agreed to serve in return for ensuring her home village would be kept safe. Animus Suit Development As Rohi was now inducted into the newly formed GDAC, she was taken to the Nassun Bai system, and granted the rank of Major within the military for her status as an A-tier pilot; her designation A-35. She was moved into the experimental division along with the other 35 candidates at the level of A-tier pilots. Here she would meet Archimarus Tabichurus De'shellano Gii. Though initially offput by his eccentricity, the two would quickly develop an understanding between one another and close friendship. Rohi, along with other pilots were given intensive "crash course" martial arts and military training to prepare them for deployment. The physical aspect of this rushed training was damaging enough on its own, but this was also coupled with tests of animus suit prototypes, which could happen multiple times a day, often at strange times, as soon as workers had completed a prototype. These prototypes were often dysfunctional and caused anima damage to a large number of the A-tier pilots. This would result in around half of the potential A-tier pilots to be killed by the combination of intense symptoms of PAGGS and the intense physical training. Having an unnaturally stable and resilient soul, though lacking in raw power she fared better through these tests during the early development of animus suits and was able to provide Archimarus a large amount of useful data. Eventually, after five months, and several intensive tests working with Archimarus, Rohi managed to preform the first successful animus synchronization with a suit. A combat-ready variant was rushed into production, and the data and systems created for Rohi were quickly applied to the prototypes built for the remaining A-tier pilots. For some time after this, Rohi being one of the first pilots to synch successfully, became responsible for educating other pilots on how to handle synch and desynch procedures and how they could effectively channel their soul. The First Animus War Rohi fought in the first animus war. Though she handled her new life better than most, she did not enjoy it. Upon recieving an experimental Gryphon System she attempted to go AWOL outside the galaxy before returning some time later. In 1210DE, Rohi would be badly wounded in animus suit combat, having her suit pierced twice in the torso by an animagram blade, and then later having a starship fall on the suit while she was unconscious inside the suit. She would eventually be recovered. Portions of her body were too damaged by the attack to heal properly, as the cells had already died. Instead of receiving cybernetics, which could often take months to acclimate to, Rohi was placed into a prototype medical reconstructor for treatment of her wounds. This reconstructed her right arm, and entire body below the navel with cloned cells in a matter of hours. Upon completing this reconstruction, scars remained leaving these portions of the body appearing a slightly lighter color than the others. She would go on to recieve a Generation 2 suit, being the first pilot to receive one and continue to fight in the war as the tide slowly turned back into the Gauss Dominion's favor, and would eventually play a significant role in driving the Courdeel and the New Ascendancy from the galaxy. Post War Post War, Rohi would volunteer to test the third generation of animus suits. Based off the Katharian Oomboka. These new animus suits made of nanobots could reshape themselves into any weapon they would imagine or think of, and brought the animus technology one step closer to its full potential. However she would later renounce her position in the animus corps in favor of pursuing a simple life. Personality Rohi's most defining personality trait was her tendency to be analytical and cautious. Unlike most animus pilots who tend to play extremely aggressively simply due to the amount of power they wield. Rohi strongly preferred to restrain herself until she had derived an enemy's weakness, then to adapt her strategy to counter her opponent. Other aspects of her personality came to light as time passed. Rohi is very patient, polite and kind, often compensating for others eccentricities. Category:Characters